Walking Away
by Mirky
Summary: The Light was no better than the Dark. So he tore into the barrier between worlds and soon found himself in another place… a place with vampires… vampires that wanted him… only him…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking Away

Summary: _The Light was no better than the Dark. So he tore into the barrier between worlds and soon found himself in another place… a place with vampires… vampires that wanted him… only him… _

A/N: Tired of Edward/Harry? The whole Fork's scene? I decided to think outside the box :) bare with me, I don't have a beta (any offers?) and I'm not too confident with how these characters are 'supposed' to act. All my information comes from the Twilight Wiki Site. **Not** a Cullen/Harry fic.

A/N2: Updated with new sentences!

Warning: Slash, Angst, Threesome.  


* * *

**Walking Away  
**

**1 **

They wanted me to walk away.

How could I simply walk away from such a major turning point in my life, or what's left of it…

My wand shakes in my hand and I see it, I actually look at the piece of wood with the core of a Phoenix's feather and notice it's slick with blood. The stains I spent countless nights scrubbing away and finding no solace as the red would stain my own hands and no amount of scrubbing could fix it. None of _this_ can be fixed.

I feel dead inside, it's so very cold and my eyes are hollow points of madness that I couldn't ignore as I stare into dead eyes that are just as lifeless… no spark… no anything but the face. It's etched with a permanent fear and I can hear the pleading still echoing in my mind. _Mercy!_ They all cry. _Mercy!_ They beg. _Mercy!_ There is none, there is no salvation but death, there is no second chances, or time to spew regrets.

.

He became what he despised, he became a heartless killer, a killer that was cheered for, a killer that was pat on the back and showered with hugs and kisses. It was wrong on so many levels but who could he complain to?

Whose shoulder could lean on?

No one's.

He had no one but himself, who could you trust but yourself? Even then can you trust your own eyes and ears when the world was nothing but false smiles and façade's of companionship?

His spine was straight as he waltzed out of the safe house that was the enemy but as his rubber soles touched the dirt from the outside and his lungs filled with fresh air and he exhaled the stench of smoke, sweat, blood, and the uniqueness of death; he was no cleaner than he arrived, he couldn't purge himself from this taint that others forced upon him… the _Light_ side was no better than the** Dark. **

"Hey Bolt!" a fellow comrade greeted, hand on his shoulder, but he moved away. He couldn't stand to be here any longer. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, his pace quickened slightly lest he loose his composure and that wouldn't bode well for the lives around him, the ones who were standing on two feet and chattering as if the raid was some sort of tea party. Bypassing the pile of brooms he continued his trek until he was sure he was far from any sounds, any human life. Heavy dark robes blended well with the night and as he lifted the hood and draped it over he was hidden from any prying eyes he couldn't sense. Ducking beneath a low branch as he veered off course and into a nearby span of trees the young wizard paused.

He stood absolutely still. The numbness that left him unaware of the cold gradually faded alongside the adrenaline the past some hours. How much longer could he stand? How much longer until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion? The long hours, the nightmares, and the _façade_ he kept before everyone was crumbling to nothing. He was cracking, breaking; for sure the others were beginning to notice if the knowing glint in the Leader's icy eyes was anything to go by.

It would only be a matter of time before something binding would be placed on his body or Merlin forbid his magic. The mere thought of someone holding such control over him curled his fingers into fists as the wind began to pick up, circling around gathering the dry leaves and loose dirt. Would he put it past them? No. Without question… the realization was a bitter truth he didn't care to acknowledge and there was no reason not to delve further into that thought.

It wasn't too difficult to see now that he was open to it. All those years he spent at the feet of his _master_, ugh, he was no better than some Death Eater and the _Leader_ of the Light was no better than the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord was methodical, he was smarter in many ways, but he was straightforward and the question was, whom would he live the longest beside?

The answer: Neither.

He was nothing more than a pawn, a commodity, something to boast about to the others and he wasn't a disillusioned eleven year old, he knew that time on either side was limited. He was loved one moment and the next he was hated… the world didn't see him as a person, he was like some farm animal who was fed and patted but eventually he would head to the slaughterhouse. Frowning, he could picture himself with an apple in his mouth while those that smiled to his face licked their lips and lunged for him, their utensils ready to consume every last bit of him.

It wasn't too difficult to see how his friends of old had changed but couldn't the same be said for him?

The cool night air calmed and the rustling of the trees died and he was left again in quiet. The training, the countless hours between some form of education and mock battles with the elite left little time for a social life and the tendril like bond he held with others outside bent and twisted until they completely broke or were tattered to the point of no return.

Distance, that was between him and the world, he didn't **fit**

into any sort of mold in either the wizarding or muggle world. He needed a plan, some sort of ploy that would break him from this cycle. He couldn't continue onwards like this… "This is it." He muttered to himself, saying it aloud affirmed it; there was no turning back.

The sleeve of the robe fell back as his arm lifted and a finger lazily scrawled in the air. The once stillness moved gently at first and the clear sky above the canopy of lush branches clouded, they pushed together until a true darkness fell along the land. There was a glitter of light here and there until the dancing lights that were high in the trees left their sanctuary, and made their way bellow to the wizard who drew in the air in such an intricate manner it left the Earth itself thrumming.

There was a giant rip, a zigzag where the world once was whole but now was open. A clap of thunder echoed in the sky, the wind blew violently, whipping around the young wizard blowing the hood of the robe away revealing inky black hair and eyes… eyes so dark it mimicked the starless night.

Those eyes stared into the break of time, the break of the dimension, and he didn't quite see. He saw what the darkness wanted to show him but he wasn't aware of his surroundings. His mind was invaded with images and ears clogged by whispers only he could hear and understand. His mind was made up and he was given the privilege to understand that should he take those steps forward his actions would hold consequences and in the end… he decided he could live with it.

There were two distinct pops of apparation. There was the silent swish of wands and glowing tips, balls of magic zoomed outwards and each would have landed true but they were grasped by an unseen force and made to round the still form, swallowed into the rip that sparked and fizzled, burning the very air it sat around. Without another word the wizard formerly known as Bolt moved forward and with bare hands grasped the ragged edges of the tare and forced it wider.

A grunt passed his lips as the seemingly sharp edges cut through his palms and blood dripped to the ground and the sparks that were glimpses of light danced along his skin, snapping and crackling along the jagged edges. The wind gusted, the forceful shoves pushed at the two wizards, both men from opposite sides, their robes wrapping around their legs tripping them – their wands and spells ceasing.

They could only watch as the dark figure before them stepped through the wide gap and as the last piece of fabric slipped through the break that hung unaided in the air there was a moment of absolute stillness, the wind dying quite suddenly and before the two wizards eyes they managed to see the gap sew itself up and with the last stitch a bright light and explosion knocked them over, tumbling them away as a dark slithering magic spread outwards.

The shock of such an occurrence was felt throughout the world. Both sides were left to their own devices and their story beginning and an ending left to their own fate…

.

He couldn't settle down.

It had been well over half a century when he found himself tossed into a new world and he had yet to change. He had yet to grow any older and still as the hours of confusion passed and the hours turned into days followed by weeks, months, and eventually years still he had yet to get over the pain that haunted him.

Though he had to admit the time in his thoughts had healed some of his old wounds and gradually he was working on the ones still so fresh. He couldn't spend the rest of his days stuck in the past – his past. So he ran. He ran night and day until he was so exhausted he could do nothing but make camp and sleep. Running allowed him to think, to gather his thoughts and just be honest with himself.

It was some new year, some new place, and his new companion was that of a small digital gadget called an MP3 player. It had taken some time for technology to catch up to what he was used to but this world was similar to what he recalled in his past muggle life. It helped that he had enough time to incorporate himself into this not so new world. He knew music, knew how to drive… well somewhat, and he knew how to work a computer.

It wasn't too difficult to make his money. As long as he didn't work somewhere that needed any sort of verification he was fine doing odd jobs to keep him busy. If his needs were to be met he had no qualms taking. Sometimes he took small goods that he sold later for a profit. He had become, after many years under his belt, an expert pickpocket and thief. It helped as well he had the use of magic that danced along his fingertips.

Headphones that covered around his ears and plastic slipped behind his skull he listened to random songs he downloaded. The music helped ease the many lonely hours and gave him something else to concentrate on beside his mere existence.

The boat took him overseas and he trekked the land until he arrived in Rome… a place that felt like home. The language was a bit tricky to get a grip on but it wasn't too difficult with a spell here and there until he learned the language as if he was born with it on his tongue. Italy was a beautiful country; the culture, food, music, dance, language, and the scenery were breathtaking. The cobblestone streets, the modern parts of the country along with the old called to him like no place else. It had taken a number of years to take in a fraction of what enthralled him and for once he felt like he could settle down.

.

The night was eerily quiet, still, as if waiting. He wasn't quite sure how it happened but he found himself with a slight reputation. Maybe it was because he truly feared nothing, what was there to be scared of when you existed with little care of yourself and the world around you? It had started with a bar conversation he couldn't help interrupt and correct several gentleman who considered robbing some random bank for a bit of quick cash. Less than a week later those same gentleman pulled off the robbery and bought him a drink.

From then on he had person after person come up to him for suggestions seeing as the police had yet to catch on. He went by the name Bolt; something they all found hilarious considering his scar had faded only slightly, the singular one visible easily plain to see on his brow shaped as a bolt of lightning. The mark of Zeus they called it. It was during one such time when an old man with a trimmed beard and an eerily similar gaze of his former Headmaster turned Master that Bolt tossed back his drink and told the man, "I'm out of ideas."

The old man cajoled him and in the end frustrated, Bolt told the guy off – nicely – and stormed out of the bar, jacket tossed over his arm. The night air was still, the only passerby's were drunken adults laughing and falling over one another. He wanted to go home and sleep off the booze that did nothing to his system; he couldn't even get drunk properly. Only his steps weren't the only ones that night. He didn't need to turn around, look over his shoulder, he knew that he was being followed and by the taste in the air… it was bound to give him some much needed entertainment.

Had he knew that his stride obtained the interest of several hunting vampire's he would have found a dark alley and apparated but he didn't sense them that night. An alley he found, one that was fairly spacious and the dumpsters just freshly emptied. He rested his jacket on the knob of a door and waited.

Eyes the darkest shade of red watched on with interest and pleasure. It wasn't often that human's caught the fancy of the Volturi.

.

The Hall of the Volturi was a large space with some windows that reached from the floor to near the very top, those were draped during the day to keep the sun from directly shining into the room but the night hour was still late and the hustle and bustle wasn't unusual. Two vampires, Demetri and Felix strode to the throne that sat Aro himself speaking softly to Caius. "Master Aro?" Felix, the largest of the group knelt on one knee before standing, his partner doing the same.

Aro smiled softly at his own partner's words before turning his attention to two of his most prized guards. "You haven't fed." The vibrant red of their eyes were nearly overtaken by hallow black and deep circles marring their perfection.

Demetri stepped forward and held out his hand, "You must see Master Aro."

Curious, Aro took the offered hand and his breath caught in his chest…

Four humans, large and intimidating stalked behind another human who eerily enough was familiar to him. Not by his own memories but those of another. He watched in a thrall as the familiar human turned a corner and waited inside an alley.

Aro settled himself in his seat and took his partners hand in his as he dwelled on what he learned.

In the night a vampires eyes were exceptional. He watched as the human took down each and every larger human. Dispatching them in a way that peeked his blood lust. There was the sound of snapped bones, a snapped neck, bodies forced to the dirty floor, an elbow to the jugular leaving a human gargling for breadth, the knife that had attempted to stab him was snatched away in such a curious fashion and used against the last of the group of men.

The blood wasn't neat and Aro replayed as the knife was sliced through fabric and the humans toyed with. Hard jabs to the thighs, arms, shallow stabs at the chest, until a group of drunken humans stumbled across the scene and a scream forced the familiar human to dispose of the men far quicker and cleaner with slits to the throat. And then… the human dropped the knife and disappeared into the night.

"Bring him to me." He commanded.

...TbC...

* * *

The _Wicked_ Pairings: Aro/Caius - Felix/Harry/Demetri

More surprises to come, trust me.

Beta'd by the wonderful Would've0Could've0Should've

**Mirky**

Uploaded 11/26/09 Updated 2/2/10


	2. Not abandoning AN :

Hello!

I've gotten several personal emails asking why I haven't updated. :)

I want to assure those that are interested to know that while yes I want nothing more than to do it I just can't.

I kind of _accidently_ knocked a cup of tea onto my laptop and yea, it's still getting repaired.

I had been borrowing my brothers laptop but since he has moved I have very limited access to do much of anything.

Like a nitwit I didn't convert my **Walking Away** .docx fic to regular .doc and now I can't work on chapter 3 at all! I'm surrounded by Windows XP computers :)

On a happy note my laptop shall be returned to me on Monday 1/18/10 and I should hopefully, merlin willing, have something out that night or the 19th.

Secondly, I have a wonderful Beta (Would've0Could've0Should've) who can attest that yes, there is a chapter 2 and that yes there is a ooey gooey surprise :} I love it!!!! WCS - Hopefully you're still with me... :p

Oh!

Shamelessly:

1) Would've0Could've0Should've has written a very good fic called 'Raven Bones'. It's a Harry/Alec fic, WIP, so go for it.

2) 'Potter's Unfortunate Return' is my second fiction and will be updated just as soon so go read it :) Please? Or wait for the update, I've fixed my errors on the first chapter and added stuff.

3) Me and my sister have joined forces and created a Community. It's called: The Harry and Mix Company, My Fav's. A place where I can save my favs. Currently I'm the only one actually doing anything... *grumble*

Mirky


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Walking Away

Summary: _The Light was no better than the Dark. So he tore into the barrier between worlds and soon found himself in another place… a place with vampires… vampires that wanted him… only him… _

Warning: Slash, Angst, Threesome.

A/N: Chapter 1 is beta'd and has added bits here and there, in case you want to reread after my pause between parts.

Pairing: Aro/Caius - Felix/Harry/Demetri  


* * *

**Walking Away  
**

**2 **

Worried.

There was something off with the world; he could feel it deep in his bones. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate, the shadows, the very darkness was trying to warn him that something was coming. The constant cycle of monotony would soon change and it would be big… bigger than he was prepared for he was sure.

Sweat beaded his skin that early morning. He should have been in bed, buried beneath his quilts but his mind and body grew restless as the minutes ticked and he stared at the worn chipped ceiling. Showering and gathering his music device he set out on a slight pace passing through the town easily enough and following the stone road until there was nothing but dirt beneath his sneakers and he was nearing a familiar wooden bridge which stood over a stream. The stream was his marker and point of turning.

Running to a standstill his chest heaved and heart pounded. The music thrumming into his ears was on shuffle but he wasn't paying attention to the catchy lyrics or rhythmic beat, instead he stared at the wooden planks. There was something off with them and he felt a pressure along his spine urging him to take that last step onto the bridge itself.

In all his years in this world he had never felt such anxiety… it was not fear… just an extreme sense of wrongness. Eyes quickly surveying what he could see, the world was eerily calm that early morning. Quickly, before he could give too much thought he turned and ran, ran as fast and as hard as he could.

Rubber soles pounded on the dirt road and something in him firmly pressured him to pause, to settle down, and instead he veered off course and ran upon the grassy hills where he quickly made his way down the slippery bank, loosing his footing and tumbling downwards. Stopping only when the slope flattened and with a grunt he was on his feet, exhilarated.

What could possibly be after him? He hadn't met anyone in all his travels with any sort of 'magical' or 'beastly' qualities. If humans were tracking him then they would have no choice but to follow him on foot as he didn't hear the thrum of a motor… jumping over a narrow trench he found his breadth knocked out of him.

Cold arms of steel latched onto him and the world tipped in a way that had his stomach flipping in the opposite direction. Panic whirled in him as he became aware that he had been tossed over someone's shoulder and this someone was running faster than humanly possible. His fists clutched at the dark fabric as his eyes took in the blur of grass then dirt, he felt the world lurch again as he was lifted high in the air as if he were flying… "Merlin." He whispered as the _creature_ that held him scaled a tree and then they were _flying_. If it weren't such an odd predicament he found himself in he would have whooped and hollered but instead he let out a quiet, "Bloody wicked."

.

Caius drew the bow and with a bored air he let it release… the arrow flew with a slight arch and it hit true on the uneven marker. As he restrung the bow he waited for a random vampire to reposition the marker for some sort of challenge in the sport. As his arm pulled back there was a slight breeze in the morning air and he caught whiff of blood, something dark, something old, something familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

Releasing the bow Caius followed his nose and was quickly standing inside the Hall of the Volturi. If he needed air to breathe it would have caught in his chest. "Aro, what is the meaning of this?"

Aro looked up; his eyes were alit with humor, "A gift for you my treasure."

The room that was usually busy one way or another was absolutely still, there was hunger in the air, the bleeding man on the floor who was attempting to sit up was dirty and leaking such preciousness from cuts and lacerations. Pacing himself for a rude surprise Caius made his way forward, giving the increasingly familiar figure a wide berth. Head tilting to the side his blood red eyes blinked before he was suddenly kneeling beside the now sitting man. "Potter…" it came out in a rush of air.

Harry shook his head and the world that spun righted itself and he was staring… shock growing ever more and then… "Malfoy?"

.

One second you're staring at a haze of nature bored and then the next you have a moment of blurred concrete and then you're tossed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The cool stone wasn't the best cushions to ease bruised egos and scrapes. "As you've requested Master Aro." Came from some direction he couldn't quite make out, up was down and down was up at the moment.

Harry moved just enough to slip his arm beneath his head for some cushion as his stomach felt ready to erupt in a most unpleasant manner. It wouldn't do for him to remain on the floor, vulnerable, he at least needed to attempt some form of defense. It would be interesting to see if he could die by the hand of a vampire. Just his luck as well, the first creature he met was a bloody vampire, it just had to be a vampire… that or a demon but he highly doubted it. Taking a deep even breadth he sat up and still the world felt off, hair brushing his face he stared at the ground willing it to be the ground and not the ceiling.

"Potter…"

Harry felt his body seize, the world coming to a sharp focus. Who knew his name… it wasn't possible. Grasping for straws Harry made excuses and he simply looked like some random Potter muggle he himself had stumbled across. His luck it seemed wasn't **that** good

, shaking his head trying dispel his panic he looked up into blood red eyes that shone with shock and recognition. His sight widened and he took in the familiar bone structure that screamed Pureblood but it couldn't be right… maybe he had hit his head too hard when he rolled down that hill?

Only he wasn't imagining what was before him. Of all things for him to see first of someplace new it wasn't the face of the one person he **NEVER **expected in some alternate dimension… "Malfoy?"

Only Malfoy as he remembered was barely there, just on the surface. The pointed features and the air that all Malfoy's carried overshadowed the extremely pale skin that now resembled a thin peal of an onion. His long hair that was to show him as the Head of the Family after his father's death was paler, almost white, with very little hint of color that it was from his memory.

It was jarring… the last time he had seen his former school rival was a several weeks before he passed to another world. Their last meeting was one to remember it was only they on the battlefield that had become Malfoy Manor. It was a challenge he cherished and held close to his heart. Malfoy had given him a spark of life, they were rare equals and there was truly no real winner, both called away by their respective masters. But there was only one-way to be sure he wasn't dreaming and that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. His nerves were taught and he could feel the anticipation building in him like nothing else, hand reaching out his fingers touched just briefly along the high cheekbone and it was a moment where his very body froze and eyes closed tightly as his magic reared its ugly head and reacted.

.

Aro paced himself around his mate and the human male simply staring. He knew he would hear it later but this was unavoidable. He wanted the human for himself, from what he seen and understood by his mate's eyes the human would make a fine addition to the Volturi. He reached out, fingers drifting and he stroked along the jaw of Felix whose eyes were riveted on the scene before him. His lip quirked before he moved forward only to slip behind the crowd and swiftly make his way towards another of his most trusted… only before he could glimpse at something most appealing there was a rippling in the crowd and his eyes went immediately to his lover, his mate, the one who held his heart above all others.

.

Caius felt it. He didn't need his vampiric abilities to sense what he had long since should have forgotten… but you never forgot where you came from and that was magic. You couldn't forget the feel of it, the thrill, the weight of it, even after the many years that he had been _alive_. Though he could no longer practice the art it was as if those long past days had happened yesterday.

The touch warm, hot even, erupted something in him that had slumbered and it was a moment, a fraction of a second, as Harry's eyes opened revealing two black voids of nothingness and him barely moving out of the way from a swipe he was sure would have been embarrassing.

It was his childhood he lost most of his memories but never Harry Potter; he could never forget the human that irritated him to the path that lead him here. It was Potter whose fault it was that he found himself in this dreadful world with no hints of that he had grown in but if he were honest it was because of Potter that he was here and found the one completion in his life – his mate, his lover, Aro.

And for that, Caius would allow him to live.

.

It was the darkness, the very thing that consumed him as he was on his feet and moving in a familiar dance that made him the prized toy of his _master_ and the greatest threat to his enemies. Had it been so long since he tasted the very shadows in its untainted form? He could recall with such clarity as his body moved in an age-old dance at how it all began.

Curiosity wasn't a curse only for cats but he had always been the curious one and it had been the wrong sort of push that had him thirsty for revenge, thirsty enough he found salvation but falling also into the well played trap of Headmaster Dumbledore – his **former** Master

– the one who had held the reigns to his every movement.

The deeper he fell the more he understood just why the Dark Lord Voldemort was so enticed, so dedicated and it had scared him at first when the wizard himself broke into his mind one night and found all that he hid with great delight… only Harry had secured one piece of knowledge that the Dark Lord himself ignored.

Rituals, blood rituals, and the too good to be true Horcuxes weren't the gifts of the darkness, the shadows that the light feared with all its beings. You studied the fine art, you accept the consequences, and embrace what is given to you. It was the patience and understanding that Voldemort himself lacked which allowed Harry to truly master the art and give him a sense of freedom and the ability to leave it all behind.

In the present, Harry's fingers curled and his arm that was outstretch pulled inwards and rested against his chest. Where Malfoy once stood there was nothing but straight ahead the thick curtains that held the day at bay were blackened and the dark licks of flame were creeping upwards leaving nothing but ash to pile onto the floor. A large chunk of glass fell loose and quickly followed by more shattered pieces. The sun shone through in all its glory only Harry didn't pay much attention to the view.

His sight moved to where Malfoy stood with a silly smirk he found he had bitterly missed. There was a not a hair out of place, not a drop of sweat, not even a strand of hair out of position. He didn't know how long he stood there, just staring at the last person he ever expected to see, and he truly saw Malfoy for what he now was. Not a figment of his imagination, no, it would be too easy, but a vampire… a vampire that _sparkled_. It wasn't often that Harry found himself dumbfounded. "For a Pureblood you're such a hypocrite."

It was sudden, quicker than a blink of an eyes Caius stood before the wizard. "Your gifts don't work on me; I can kill you where you stand."

Purposely Harry blinked and the blackness that had consumed his eyes returned to normal only his once dull color of green was several shades darker but more importantly there was a spark of something that wasn't there before. "Overly confidant as always, aren't you Malfoy?"

"It is just the simple truth." The vampire said, his nose tilted into the air.

It felt foreign on his face the way his lips stretched and he smiled, truly smiled, "We'll see Ferret." Harry apparated much to the surprise of all but Caius and Aro.

...TbC...

* * *

More surprises to come, trust me.

Beta'd by the wonderful Would've0Could've0Should've

**Mirky**

A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I did promise that the new chapter would be posted by the 19th of Jan. I did get my laptop and it worked fine. In my excitement I grabbed my charger only to find that somehow the plug in the tip was no longer there. Someone either tugged it from beneath something and it broke or snipped it. A new charger costs money, money that isn't easy to spend on a whim. So yea, I had to wait and save, frustrating but I'm back now. I have a new charger, new ideas, and itching to get this done.

Uploaded 2/2/10


End file.
